yami striper
by Marzlover
Summary: it supose to be yami x seto but i lie so it yami x yugi and warning female yami


**Marzlover: hi this is a yami x seto ok and i don't own anything.**

Yami was a girl who was call a geek of the school she wore her outfit that that a little

doesn't fit and glasses, braces, and has greasy hair and everyone makes fun of her

because she was smart and she like books and math than gym or art so yami was

going to ask her grampa if their somewhere to change her appearance for good and she

had no friends. "hey losser" joey the bully of her hit her and knock her down but yami

had magic power of a witch and this time joey went to far for breaking her favourite

cellphone. "that it" "oh what are you going to do hurt me you weak girl hahahaha"

everyone started laughing and joey was going to grab yami but yami stop him. "huh

what going on" yami transform into her witch with no glasses or braces. "huh" "i

have had it with all of you by the way i am a witch who kills" "huh no way you are cute

like that because you are not ugly hahahaha" "dark blast" yami hit oey and he

got hurt. "ouch what the hell" yami un transform and pick up her stuff and us her

magic to fix her cellphone and walk away. "wow joey yami is powerful when she mad

but she so, so not angry" "you mean happy well she is a witch and we can us her for

ower favour." "yeah" the end of the day came and yami took her glassesof and put

her contacks in and she wash her hair in the bathroom at school and dry it with a magic

towel and walk home and she loves when she alone looking not like a geek she always

have a job as a striper at a club she works at but yami felt like she was being follow but

she felt it and walk home and she got change and told her grampa she was going

to work and felt and yami ran to the club and when she got their she got in uniform

and was ready. "hello yami how was school" "bad i was pick on and i us my magic

master" "oh to bad at less i told the school i ask you to work and they thought it was

good for you to get stress off you" "yeah thanks master" they laugh and the joey, tea,

tristan, mai, and bakura, marik (she a girl) and ryou were here. "hello welcome you

jerks" "YAMI" "hello bitches follow me" yami skirt flip up a bit to show her frilly pantys.

"shit yami pantys are cute" "yeah" they were sited and yami came back. "yami why

are you working it agantes school rules." "the school knows and they are letting me

work as long as i keep my grades and magic in geer i am fine with working but it not

alondes for you freaks" "hey" "so what do you want because later i am a striper and i

will be performing" "really" "yes so what do you want because having nothing you get

kick out for good here." "fine i will have wine" "red or white" "red" "ok" after yami

got everyone orders she went and got their drinks and in 5 minute yami came back.

"here you go in joy" yami left and got in her striper outfit she brought. * Later * "ladies

and gentalmen ower favourite striper yami is here" yami came down on a stair casts and

the boys of the group saw how sexy yami was. "you know looking at her she not bad"

"thank you all but i have something to say" "huh" "i have a boyfriend" "what" "yes he

treats me with respect and he goes to my high school and he like me a bit but he cool

and he the king of game" "yugi" "he is yugi motou" yugi came out and went to yami and

grab her and kiss her on the lips. "lucky" "thanks everyone sorry boys i took her but

at school i keep seeing how she gets bully even by my friends that are right over their"

yugi pointed at them and they felt bad. "me and yami have been dating for 3 days so

sorry boys i took her" "now on with the show" yugi left the stage and yami did her

show and she had a fan to keep her cover and she took her gloves one by one and

then her top and threw it like her gloves and walk around to each of them the left the

stage and yami change back in her worker outfit and yugi carry yami out of the

changing room when she finshed changing for fun. "so do you guys want more or the

bill" "the billy" yami left and came back with the bill and they paid and left and tea mad a

video for the school. The next day everyone went to the gym but yami was at the back

standing with yugi and tea went to the mic. "everyone we went to a bar and yami the

geek was their and hot and working but the school let her work but not us so we have a

video of yesterday night events." the video came and yami was hot and boys droll and

yugi came in and kiss her and when it was over yami and yugi blush and everyone look

behind them and wish they had yami or yugi. "lucky you too" "yami you are hot" and

that day yami was happy and not call bad names again.

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and peace.**


End file.
